


The Day Sterling Almost Got Some

by tinyfairylights



Category: Force of Nature - Fandom
Genre: And freckles, Fluff, Ice Cream Shop AU, M/M, OOC, au where nathan works at an ice cream shop and sterling stops at it while he's on vacation, lots of blushing sterling, probably really ooc, this happened in real life okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfairylights/pseuds/tinyfairylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterling stops at an ice cream shop while he's on vacation and meets a flirty freckled waiter who can't take his eyes off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Sterling Almost Got Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylortot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortot/gifts).



> This is based off an actual thing that happened to one of my friends, Mel (i-ship-faster-than-fedex on tumblr). The texts between Sterling, Thomas, and Vera are actual quotes based off the group chat conversation we had while this was going down, and everything Nathan says are actual words that came out of a flirty ice cream parlor server's mouth.
> 
> Shout out to the group chat: me, Odie (odessious), Vale (livinginadaydream), and Hope (endlessployglot)
> 
> Taylor I'm sorry, I use your characters for all my ridiculous self indulgent fic and this might be OOC but I LOVE THEM
> 
> Basically, this is all over the place and is just a big ridiculous mess of fluff. Enjoy!

Sterling’s phone vibrated in his pocket and Thomas’ name flashed across the screen.

_2:22 PM : Dude, please watch this video._

_2:22 PM :_ [ _http://ehlihr.tumblr.com/post/146611515042/ironnheart-my-contribution-to-the-klance-fandom_ ](http://ehlihr.tumblr.com/post/146611515042/ironnheart-my-contribution-to-the-klance-fandom)

His eyebrow shot up curiously at the URL, and he hesitated, his finger hovering over the link as he scanned the ice cream shop around him. Praying it wasn’t a porn link, Sterling opened it, turning his volume down to barely above a whisper. The video loaded quickly and suddenly J Pee’s song “I’m Not Gay” kicked up as a montage of two familiar cartoon boys flashed across the screen.

Sterling slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling the ridiculous giggles that threatened to draw attention to him. _What the fuck!?_ He couldn’t help it. Out of all the videos in the world, Thomas had to send him this ridiculous piece of work _right now_ \- in public, with no headphones, for the world to listen in on as Sterling tried not to lose his shit. Just as he began to regain his senses, a waiter sauntered up to his table, a polite smile situated on his lips. “How’s your ice cream?” The boy was soft spoken, but his sudden appearance caught Sterling off guard and he stuttered, scrambling for words.

“It’s cold.” He finally managed to blurt out, mentally cringing at the lame response. _Best case scenario, he smiles and takes it as a half-hearted joke._ Sterling thought to himself, already digging his mental grave. Staring blankly at his phone, he waited for the server to leave, stirring in the heat of his embarrassment. _Please walk away, please walk away, please walk away…_

And then he heard the laughter. Pure, genuine laughter rumbling melodically from the boy before him, and for the first time, Sterling looked at him- _really_ looked at him. He was small, but not petite, his skin tanned and freckled, complementing the flame of ginger hair that curled wildly atop his head. His green eyes glistened with tears of amusement, and he snorted- _fucking snorted_ \- motioning over another pair of waiters. “Oh my god. Please, tell them what you told me.” Sterling was dumbfounded. In the olympics for lamest jokes ever told “it’s cold” could take home the gold, yet this freckled boy before him couldn’t contain himself. A pit formed in Sterling’s gut as he shyly repeated the joke, avoiding eye contact with the other servers as they laughed politely, clearly not finding the same hysteria in the joke that the first server had. _Save me._ He inwardly groaned as the employees moved away from his table and Sterling pulled open Thomas’ message, his thumbs flying across the keyboard.

_2:23 : THOMAS I’M IN PUBLIC DAMN YOU._

_2:25 : LMAO, dude do you not have headphones?_

_2:25 : NO._

_2:25 : LOL_

_2:25 : STOP ENJOYING MY SUFFERING!!_

Sighing heavily, Sterling set down his phone only to notice a strange sensation settle in. It almost felt tingly, like the sensation you get when someone is watching you. Then, it clicked. His gaze shot up and locked directly with the freckled waiter’s, who was now happily studying him from across the room. It made Sterling squirm. Why did this guy insist on prolonging their awkward encounter? Was he telling more coworkers? Making fun of him? Memorizing the face of the dumbest customer he’d ever had? Sterling’s thoughts swirled with unanswered questions and he stared into his ice cream dish, shoveling a huge spoonful into his mouth. Maybe it’d at least freeze his brain for a second. He picked up his phone again, this time opening a new message to someone he knew would comfort him in this time of need.

_2:32 : Vera, this guy keeps looking at me. I laughed in public and told a stupid joke._

_Save me._

_2:33 : You’re adorable, Sterling._

_He probably just knows how to appreciate a cute boy when he sees one._

Her words caused a flustered blush to blossom across Sterling’s cheeks and he chuckled lightly, a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

_2:34 : Liar. But thanks._

Sterling hesitated before typing his next message.

_2:34 : He is pretty cute though…_

_Has freckles, my weakn_

“What’s so funny this time?” Sterling nearly leapt out of his skin at the waiter’s voice, his phone clattering onto the table with enough noise to draw everyone’s attention. He snapped his attention up at the boy who was now grinning down at him and leaning casually against the back of his seat, forearm nearly brushing Sterling’s back. The melted remnants of ice cream in Sterling’s mouth shot to the back of his throat and he choked, coughing loudly and feeling the heat in his cheeks spread to his neck and ears. _SHIT._ He could hear the waiter’s familiar laughter behind him as he swallowed his ice cream and embarrassed irritation prickled at his skin. _What an asshole_. A glint on the server’s shirt caught his eye and his gaze drifted over to the glimmering name tag.

 _Nathan._ Sterling studied the smaller boy as he walked away, still giggling to himself. It was weird, how much attention he was giving Sterling. That’s not a normal thing for waiters to do, right? Picking up his phone, Sterling noticed a new message from Vera and opened it curiously.

_2:41 : Please get his number_

He nearly choked again.

_2: 43 : What? No! I don’t work like that._

_2:43 : He’s a freckled ice cream boy. That’s the dream Sterling._

_2:44 : Free ice cream._

_2:44 : You could even say he’d be a...sugar daddy._

Sterling wanted to scream. Why today of all days did his friends have to assault him with the most hilarious combination of conversations he’s ever had to face? A day when he could _feel_ Nathan’s stare burning into the back of his skull?

_2:45 : That pun convinced me not to do it._

_2:45 : Puns are the most encouraging form of media._

_Ask him. Do it._

As he read the last message, Sterling glanced at the time and let out a hushed curse.

_2:46 : Can’t. It's getting late, I have to get back or my parents will have my head. Leaving now._

_Guess I’ll have to pass him on my way out._

_2:46 : LAST CHANCE NOW OR NEVER._

Rolling his eyes Sterling shoved his phone back in his pocket and stood up, ready to be free of the ever impending gaze that had been fixated on him all afternoon. As he walked towards the exit, his eyes met Nathan’s and he couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of regret as he walked wordlessly past the smaller boy, only managing to muster a small smile as he passed. Just as Sterling was about to walk through the door, a hand on the door stopped him.

“You have a cute smile.” Nathan chirped as he pushed open the door, holding it open for a now tomato-red Sterling with a knowing smile on his face that told Sterling he knew exactly what kind of reaction his words would get. Sterling’ heart thundered in his chest and he felt short of breath. He nearly ran out the door, shutting himself in his car and smacking his forehead against the steering wheel.

“AAAAAH!” Sterling yelped, as the car horn honked loudly from the force of his despair. He could feel the heat from his face and he didn’t dare look in a mirror to see the embarrassing color.  He wanted to leave- no, he wanted to go back and follow Vera’s advice. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t go back there after completely sprinting away from Nathan’s compliment. God, he wanted to die.

And as he wallowed in his regret, an old dread resurfaced. Sterling thought about his father, imagined the look of disgust on his face if he even mentioned today. Ancient pain ached in his chest and he sighed to relieve it. _No use thinking about it._ He reached into his pocket to retrieve his keys only to find them absent. His eyes widened with realization and panic fluttered in his chest, along with another feeling.

Hope. Happiness. A ludicrous emotion that Sterling wish he could deny, but the thought of returning to the ice cream parlor once more made a shy blush return to his cheeks and small smile lift the corner of his lips. Slowly, he exited the car, shoving his hands in his pockets and wandering hesitantly back into the shop. Instantly, Nathan was there.

“Hey, you’re back! I meant to ask before, but you were on your phone so much…” He ran a hand through his tousled curls and chuckled lightly, a slight pink in his cheeks that made Sterling’s heart want to burst. “What’s your name?”

“Uh…” Sterling cleared his throat, taking a deep breath to steady his voice. “Sterling.” He watched as Nathan’s green irises lit up with interest.

“That’s a really nice name.” And he said it so genuinely that Sterling almost melted into a puddle right then and there. How could someone so kind and carefree exist in this world? How could he dish out compliments so effortlessly. Sterling couldn’t help the permanent blush that warmed his face every time Nathan spoke to him. He smiled and was about to excuse himself to look for his keys when Nathan suddenly cut him off. “You really do have a nice smile you know. And...well, I would ask for your number, but I don’t really have a phone.” Now it was Nathan’s turn to feel embarrassed and Sterling felt his heart tighten in his chest as he tried to find the right words to respond with.

“W-well, uh, do you have any social media? I mean, if you want to share it that is…” Sterling internally cursed himself for stuttering, thinking about how undignified he must seem to everyone in the shop at this point. He watched as Nathan’s smiled turned sad and he shook his head.

“No, unfortunately. I’m not a huge technology guy outside of video games. Uh,” Nathan paused, seemingly flustered and Sterling raised an eyebrow curiously, trying to ignore the crushing disappointment he felt from Nathan’s words. “Can I settle for like, uh, a fist bump or something?” He cracked an awkward smile, rubbing his neck shyly as he held up a fist for Sterling to bump. Sterling almost laughed in his face. _Oh no, he is too cute._ With a soft smile, Sterling reciprocated the friendly action, laughing lightly at the ridiculousness of it all as he moved over to his table and scooped up his keys, bracing himself mentally for the inevitable farewell.

Nathan watched him as Sterling turned, flashing one last smile to the flirty, freckled ice cream shop boy before walking out the door and letting it shut on what could’ve potentially been the start of something beautiful. As soon as he was out of sight, he released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and his shoulders slumped heavily. Sitting in his car, he felt his phone vibrate against his leg and Thomas’ name pop up once again.

_3:18 : Dude, Vera just texted me. You get that boy’s digits or what?_

Sterling rolled his eyes and sent back a short response, trying not to dwell on the regret that still stung.

_3:20 : No. Just left._

_Went back to get keys and he fist bumped me. That’s it._

_3:20 : Shit bro. I’ll write this down. June 28th, the day Sterling almost got some._

_3:20 : Fuck you._

And to think all this started with a stupid video link. Sterling smiled sadly to himself and started his car engine. _Thank you, Thomas._


End file.
